Talking to the moon
by Vikki3775
Summary: "As I'm looking again out at Finns star I search far answers; any answers as to why this had to happen and how things can be fixed, but nothing. Maybe if I ask him one more time, I'll at least get a sign."When Rachel turns to Finns star for guidence. But what happens when a desperate brunettes dreams are answered. Finchel Au!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a new fan fiction that has to do with Finns death. Its sort of supernatural and gives a slight closure between Cory/ Finns death. Rip Cory/Finn.

Its been two months. Two months since Finn had died. I still don't know what to say. How can something go so wrong in just a matter of seconds. I mean, I always thought that we would get married and grow old together, but know i don't know what to do anymore. Finn was my person and I don't think i'll ever find someone as great as him. Things like this make me wonder whether i was the cause of him to overdose on drugs, or if it was the pressure of school that got to him. while I'm thinking to myself, I walk outside onto my small terrace and look up to the night sky. I have a candle with me, and I spot the one star I've been speaking to since last week. Its a new routine for me that every other day, that after I put on my pjs I go outside with my candle and tell Finn about my day, or problems I'm facing, hoping; no praying that I can hear his voice back. I take a deep breath and prepare to start my monologue.

"Hey Finn. I know you can hear me wherever you are so I hope I can hear some feedback from you." I take another deep, shaky breath. "So in case you wanted to know how my day was today I'll go right out and tell you that it was horrible. Today I had to be partners with Brody in dance class today, and it was super uncomfortable, though I know you'd take care of it if you were here." I let out a soft watery laugh as I think of how he would have reacted if he found out. A tear slipped down my cheek. And t-then today I was forced by my director to practice "My Man" from funny girl, you know the one that made me think of you." I could already feel myself getting choked up with my words. And then I came home to find out that Santana got the part of the understudy for my part, remember what I told you last week." Silence. "Well we're sort of feuding right now, and I really don't know what to do about it. Do you have any ideas." Silence again. What's the point. He's gone. He can't respond back to me. Hell he may not be able to hear anything I say.

"So today I decided to sing a song to you. Its one song that speaks to me clearly, though it is very emotional. So here it goes..."

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I had

You're all I had

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back

Yeah, they're talking back

Ohhh

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself talking to the moon.

Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...

Do you ever hear me calling?

(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)

Oh ohh oh oh ohhh

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

After I finish singing, I then realize that tears are pouring down my face. I quickly wiped my eyes, and collected myself.

"well i'm gonna go to sleep. Um I'll talk to you later." Then I quietly tip toe to my room close the door, lay down in my bed and let out a muffled sob. How could this happen? What caused this to go so wrong? These two questions remain in my head until I drift into a incomplete sleep.

GleeGleeGlee

So that's it until the next chapter! The song "Talking to the Moon" is by Bruno Mars. In the next chapter we'll see what happens when Finn responds back! Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Am I hearing things?

I slam the door as I let out a huff when I think about what just happened a minute ago. o just had yet another argument with Santana; Kurt being in the middle of it. I now feel like everybody's turned against me, and the only thing I can rely on is that one star in the sky that's not responding back to me, or giving me any signs to leading the way. or maybe its just me and i'm being crazy. Anyways, I ignore Kurts pleas to come back and resolve the conflict that we were previously in that caused me to storm out. I just still can't get what Santana said out of my head.

"I hear that your outside talking to the sky like your some kind of maniac." But the one that really stung was, " Finns not coming back. No matter how many times you wish on a star, he won't come back to you; to any of us."

I know what she said was true, but its just so so hard for me to believe it. Soon I take a deep breath and get ready for bed. It seems like ever since Finn died, I've sort of lost myself, and things haven't quite been the same recently. As I'm looking again out at Finns star I search far answers; any answers as to why this had to happen and how things can be fixed, but nothing. Maybe if I ask him one more time, I'll at least get a sign . I soon begin to speak...

"Um hey Finn. I been a while but I'm tarting to loose hope in you. You said that you would always be watching over me, but guess what? I'm standing here begging you to give me any answers, but you remain silent." At this point tears are now pouring down my face, and I barely realize it because I'm trying to receive answers from him. Silence again. "P-Please just help me?" I give up. He won't now. " I'm on my own then. Goodbye Finn." Then the strangest thing happened. As I was about to turn around I swear I heard a strangely familiar voice respond back.

"R-Rachel!" It was muffled! So I wasn't sure if I heard anything. Then I heard it again but louder. " back." This time I knew I heard something. I slowly turn around only to find that there's no one there. let out a sigh of relief. Wow I must really be tired if I was hearing Finns voice again. I again softly walk back to my room and go to sleep, but one question remains in my head the whole night. Was I just hearing things?

Thats the end of the chapter! Next chapter will be about how Rachel reacts to it, only Finn appears! Reviews are love! :)


	3. Chapter 3: A crying shoulder

As another night goes by, Rachel remains seated on the couch of her shared apartment complex, while being kept by her sudden thoughts. Little does she realize that Kurt walks in and takes a seat next to Rachel. He takes a deep breath before saying.. "What's going on Rachel. You've completely changed. You aren't as safari as you were in the beginning about getting the part of Fanny Bridge, you've been feuding with Santa a, and you even declined our proposal to join 'Pamala Lansberry', and you never miss an oppertunity to perform." After a few minutes of silence, realization crosses over Kurt's face as he is soon reminded of the event that happened within two months ago. Kurt let's out an exasperated sigh before he asks the question that was meant to be avoided. "Is this about Finn?" Thankfully for Kurt, Rachel finally responds back.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Its not the same. I always believed t that he and I were soul mates, and that no matter what happened we would still end up together. I remember a conversation that we had where F-Finn said that we were endgame, and I believed it. I sill believe it." Rachel said as her gaze remained on the wooden floor of the living room to their apartment. After a few minutes of deciding what to say and how to say it, Kurt responds.

"Rachel, I know as you feel as if there's a hole in your heart; we all do, but that's ot an excuse for closing yourself out from people, and discontinuing doing what you love to do the most. I mean-" Kurt was then interrupted by a slightly louder, yet desolate response."

"Did you know that I asked Financial for advise on my audition for funny girl?" Rachel admitted to Kurt. "At the conversation he told me to call him back and to tell him about how my audition went." Then Kurt realized that Rachel s eyes are flooded with what seem to be unshed tears. "I never got the chance to call him back and to tell hi mm how it went o-or to tell him that I got the part thanks to his help. I should have first before anyone and t-then maybe, just manufacture he'd be still here and my life would be as much of a mess as it is right now!" At this point Rachel was now sobbing as she was being pulled into the arms of Kurt. As if given a signal courts eyes started to brim over as he tries to sooth the trembling brunette with is kind words.

"Rachel I realize that your hurting b-but you have to be strong. You and I both know that Financial wouldn't have wanted you to go into a deep depression if something happened to him. he would've wanted you to go out into the world and be the star that you always wanted to be and was in Finns eyes. Now what's this I've been hearing about you talking to a star at night? Rachel pulled out of Kurt's grasp and and explained about the star that Finn gave Rachel their senior year of high school for christmas and how she's ben talking to it for the past few weeks.

" I just feel like I've lost hope in him. He promised to always look down on my and to be by my side and I haven't gotten any signs of a response to my desperate cries for help. Many I'm just crazy." Rachel says as she drops her head and picks at her nails. Kurt sighs.

Look Rachel I'm not going to give you a big speech about what to do, but in really want you to think about going to therapy, if you feel like you still feel this stuck. We don't like seeing you like this. Kurt said his eyes downcast. He soon sighs and stands up from the couch before turning around to Rachel again. "You sure youll be ok?"

"Um y-yeah I'll be okay. You go to sleep I'll be in bed soon."

"Ok well I just wanted you to know that I love you Rachel and I can't sand to see you like this." An with that Kurt retreats to his own room, leaving Rachel alone. But one question remains in Rachel's mknd . How exactly can she move on?...

GleeGleeGleeGlee

Well that's the third chapter! I apologize fir not putting financial in this one but he will be soon! :) Reviews are love!

~ Vikki3775


	4. Chapter 4 a familiar guardian angel

The soft creak of footsteps was the only thing heard on the terrace, as Rachel sneaks to the edge to take a look at the stars. When her eye spots Finns star, she takes in a deep breath, and prepares to do something she should have done a long time ago; let go.

"Um hi Finn. I-I know it's been a while since I've talked to you b-but I want to make this quick and easy." After another intake of summer air, Rachel continues. "When I talked to you before, I told you that I was starting to give up on you. A-And now I've come to the conclusion that I can't fantasize anymore." At the last word Rachel's voice cracks, but she is determined to rip the bandaid off. " I need to move on and my own path. I c-can't lean on you for any thing anymore. I mean lets face it. Santana's already going out and telling people that I'm an and I quote," crazy lady who's talking to the moon at night with no social life." So I think I need to just give up. You get what I mean?" Silence." No I've course you don't ." She said with a scoff. " Even K-kurt talked me into going to a therapist that he thinks would help, but I'm just not sure. 'Here comes the hardest part saying goodbye." Rachel exclaimed with a watery laugh. "I-I won't forget you Finn and I-I..." But before she could finish a rush of emotion overwhelmed her, causing her to break down into full on sobs. But it wasn't loud enough to hear the awfully familiar voice that responded back.

"R-Rachel please don't cry. You know how much I hate to see you cry."Just as that was said, Rachel immediately stopped crying and slowly lifted her head only to find Finn Hudson in the flesh.

But the only thing Rachel said was. ...

"F-Finn."

"Hey Rach"

GGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE…

Well that's it for now stay toon for part two!

SPOILER: "Rachel I'm here with for the long run, just for only you and my mom to be able to see."


	5. A familiar guardian angel part 2

"Hey Rach" Finn responded with his famous lopsided grin.

Not long after, Rachel's face completely drained and it looked like she'd just seen a ghost. (Ha ha a joke from me!)

"Rachel? Y-You ok?" Finn said while gently holding a grasp on her arm. But as soon as he touched Rachel, everything went black as Rachel collapsed in Finns arms.

" Well this isn't what I expected at all" Finn said with a light chuckle. Soon Finn decided that the only good thing to do about this situation is to lead her to a bed and get her some water. As he lifted her up he can already see her start to stir. So he quickly laid her down on the bed as soon as he got outside.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she was face to face with the concerned face of Finn Hudson.

"Rachel are you ok?" Silence. "You took a pretty big fall back there." The only question that popped into her head was.." Is this a dream?"

"No silly it's not a dream." Finn responded with an amused grin. "Now can I please get a hug?" Rachel didn't need to be told twice because she leaped into his arms and squeezed him so tight that he thought he would die.( another funny joke lol!) "I-I thought I lost you!" Rachel sobbed as she hugged him tighter. Oh how much she missed being in his arms, and smelling his 'old spice' cologne. It still felt and smelled the same. She sobbed harder.

"Shhhhh. It's ok Rachel I'm here now and I'm never leaving you." Finn said softly, as he gently caressed Rachel's curly locks. After a few moments of tears and soothing words, they finally broke apart only for Rachel to ask the question that contained a lot of explaining that needed to be done.

"H-How did you get here. I thought I lost you." As Rachel says this she flashes an expression that's a mixture of confusion and full on relief.

"Rachel I was dead, b-but.. I just don't know how to explain this." Finn said as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"It's ok just start from the beginning." She said with encouragement in her voice. He took a deep breath.

"S-So after I died, I was taken to God and he found me a home. It wasn't as comfortable as the ones here, but I was there. Then after like two months I was hearing voices talking to me, like they were explaining to me about their day. I knew I recognized that voice anywhere because it had the same melodic voice as you have." Soon a small tint of pink rose to Rachel's cheeks as she tried to hide them and listen to the full story.

"So then one day I was called by god to be given a certain task."

"What was the task." Rachel asked puzzled.

"Well he wanted me to watch over two people very close to me until they are able to move on on their own, so they sent me back to earth, but only as a spirit."

"Wait but how is that possible? I was able to touch you." She said getting more confused.

" That's the thing. Only the two people that I am watching over will be able to touch me and see me."

"So that means that I am one of them." Rachel says as a smile sprouted on her lips.

"Yes." Finn says as he can't help but smile back at her.

"Wait. But who's the other person that your watching over?"She says beginning to get serious again.

"Oh. Um the other person is my mom." Finn said with a flinch.

"Well have you seen her yet? Does she know that you're here?"

"Woah! One at a time Rach!" Finn said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry." Rachel said sheepishly.

"It's ok. But um no I haven't seen her yet." He said getting quieter as he spoke.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to see you first." He said as he looked down at his hands. Little did Finn know that Rachel was beaming back at him.

"Have- Have you heard anything down there?" Finn said looking back up at her.

Rachel swallowed. " We'll she's still mourning like the rest of us, b-but she's doing better, I mean-"

"Rachel please don't lie to me...It's bad isn't it?" Finn said so soft that Rachel almost didn't hear him.

She took a deep breath. "Yea it's pretty bad, from what I heard." Rachel said. "But you should see her especially since you've been sent down here for us. Wait how long are you staying here with us?"

"Um until you both move on and are able to go on with your own lives."'

"S-So after that you'll leave me?" Rachel said as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Yea ill have to, but I'll still watch over you from above." Finn said after he saw her broken expression.

"It still won't be the same though." She said as her voice cracked. That was all it took for Finn to pull her in his arms.

"I'm here now though. And I'm not going anywhere until you find the strength you need to move on." He said as he played with her bouncy curls. After a few moments they finally break apart as Rachel wipes her tears off her face. Little did they know that it was already 2:00 in the morning.

"Wow I can't believe it's 2:00 already." Rachel said with a loud yawn.

"Oh my gosh really I've got to go back." Finn said as he jumped from the bed.

"Wait what! I thought you were staying with me?" She said softly but sadly.

"Yea I am but I need to lock my house in heaven, before the devil demons get inside."

"Devil demons?" Rachel said clearly amused.

"Yea they're these evil spirits that accidentally got let out from hell and are on the loose. So that's why I have to get back." He said as he walked towards Rachel's terrace.

"Wait but will you be here tomorrow morning?"

"Yea I'll be here" Finn said as he opens the terrace door.

"Wait let me walk you out." Rachel said as she rushed up behind him. As they both walk out to the same area that Rachel has been standing near every other night, they finally take a proper look at each other due to the ominous yet magical gleam of the full moon, which is surrounded by gleaming stars as a familiar one shines the brightest of them all. Finally Rachel takes a proper look at Finn as he does the same to Rachel. Rachel stands in awe as she sees the same, yet paler version of her lost lover as if he was never really dead. Finn on the other half sees Rachel and feels melancholy at the sight before him. The bags under her yes and weight change from the last time he saw her hurt him, but at the same time he's glad he gets to see her again. 'I know this is because of me'. He thinks as he takes one last look at her appearance. Then he takes a deep shaky breath.

"Well Rachel I'll see you tomorrow morning." Finn says as he draws her in for another hug.

"Ok I'll see you later Finn. Rachel said as she lays her head against his chest.

"I've missed you." Finn hears Rachel say against his shirt. When he hears that the tears finally flood his eyes as he pulls her closer as if its even possible. "Me too Rach. Me too." When they finally release, Finn quickly wipes his eyes, before they stream down his cheeks. Then slowly Finns figure fades starting from his feet until there's nothing left. Soon when Rachel returns to bed, she finally closes her eyes and drifts asleep with a smile that hasn't been there for a long time.

GGGGGGGGLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE

Well that's it folks see you in the next chapter!

Love, Vikki3775


	6. Chapter 5: A friendly spirits tags along

Hi this is the next chapter! I hope you like it! :D

* I DO NOT own glee! *

…...…

The heat coming from the sunlight streaming through Rachel's window wakes the sleepy brunette from her deep sleep. As Rachel arises from her bed and takes a deep breath of air she almost screams at the memory of what happened the night before.

Finn.

The awkwardly tall drummer that captured her heart had come from her star to help her move on. He was here in the flesh. That alone made Rachel question herself. Was he really here or was she just tired? Before Rachel could reflect on what she experienced last night, a knock from her patio door snapped her out of her thoughts. As she slowly and silently stepped to the door another knock was was followed but was slightly louder. Finally the brunette opened her mouth.

"W-Who is it?" When she got no response Rachel slowly slid the rest of the curtains away from her door, which soon revealed a smiling Finn in her presence. But all the shocked girl was able to do was let out a loud scream which was silenced by Finns hand that immediately covered her mouth. Only muffled sounds were heard as her tall broad angel tried to calm her.

"Rach, rach it's just me, Finn. Just calm down okay? You don't want Santana or Kurt to come in do you?" After Finn finished his sentence Rachel soon managed to calm down, which made Finn release his hold on her mouth. After a few moments finn spoke up...

"Rachel I'm so sorry that I scared you like that. I knew you were still getting used to the news that I gave you last night, and I am truly sorry. As Rachel looked up again all she saw was a soft sincere expression on his face. Without even realizing it Rachel reached out to touch Finns cheek.

"S-So your real?" She whispered as her thumb lightly rubbed against his cheek.

"To you and my mom yeah." Finn said softly, grinning while gently grabbing hold of her other hand and lifting it up to his lips to kiss it.

After a moment of silence to remember last nights events, Rachel spoke again. "So you were able to lock your house up before the devil demons got to it?"

"Oh yeah I made it in time. From what I was told the demons only made it to the east part of heaven until the spirit hunters caught all of them. Thank god." Finn breathed as he took a seat on Rachel's bed.

"Spirit hunters?" She said clearly amused.

"Yeah they were given a job by god to capture all bad souls from hell it's really dangerous and risky from what I've heard.

"Oh." That was all Rachel could muster from her mouth as she took a seat on her bed also. There was few minutes of comfortable silence in the air other than the busy sounds of the New York City streets. During these peaceful moments of silence Rachel is reminded of how comfortable not speaking with Finn is. Even now the brunette is astounded at how comfortable it is to sit next to her ghost of an ex fiancé. Her soul mate. This almost brought tears to her eyes again. Finally Finn was the one to break the silence.

"So what are your plans for today Rachel? I'm guessing that you have to go to NYADA soon, so I guess I'll have to stay here until you come back." He said with a sigh. That snapped Rachel to of her heavy contemplation only to get focus on another one.

"N-No Finn you can come with me to class it's not like you'll be a distraction to my other my other classmates!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, but it may distract you. And I don't want to be reason of you being distracted in class."

"Finn." Rachel said as she laid a hand on Finns hand. At the simple skin/ ghost contact Rachel could still feel the awfully familiar chills that spread throughout her body; although this time it seemed much more powerful due to the ghostly spirit sitting next to her. It was something Rachel always wondered about; if Finn can feel it too. But as soon as she saw Finn shift slightly on the bed she got her answer. This made her develop a small smile.

"You won't distract me okay? Tell me once; when were you able to distract me from performing?" She said as her eyes stared straight into his.

"Well there was this one time that-" but after a minute of silence Finn gave in after not finding any memories.

"Exactly so don't worry about it ok? I'm gonna make sure that I get to spend as much time with you that I can. With that Rachel rubbed his arm. At this Finn visibly relaxed.

"But-"

Then at that moment the sound of the door knocking interrupted Finns sentence. Then what seemed to be Kurt's hesitant voice spoke.

"Rachel are you ok? You're usually using your elliptical in the living room and I sort of got worried when you weren't there." As he was speaking Rachel can see Finns pained expression as he shifted uncomfortably. She was so focused on him that she almost forgot to answer her highly fashioned best friend.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I was just tired and decided to skip it today."

"Okay. Well I just finished showering so you can use the bathroom now."

"Okay thanks Kurt." After the sound of Kurt's footsteps disappeared, Rachel finally turned her head back to her 6' 3 ghost only to see him stare at the floor with slumped shoulders.

"It sucks you know?" Finn says looking back at Rachel. then thats when she notices that the hazel eyes that for years had turned her into goo inside contained a light layer of unshed tears. " T-to know that they won't be able to see me again. When I was told that I was only able to see you and my mom I nearly flipped. But I was given the choice of this or nothing, and I can't leave you behind. Not yet." The last part was spoken quietly as he new that it was still a sore spot for the both of them. When he closed his eyes, a small tear trickled down his left cheek Rachel's heart started to break inside.

"I know this is hard for you Finn a-and if I was able to turn back the clock; trust me I would, but sadly that's not the case and we only have each other and your mom. B-But at least you will get to see them?" Rachel said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah at least I have that." Then he sniffled. "Go on and take your shower. You have to get ready for school."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" She said as the tiny brunette hesitantly stood up heading toward the door. And with a nod of his head, Rachel slowly left the room.

FRFRFRFRFRFR

"Ok Kurt I'm ready!" Rachel said as she walked swiftly towards the door only to find it completely empty leaving her alone.

"Kurt?" As she turned around she spotted Finn sitting on the living room couch with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is that?" Rachel says walking closer to him. But Finn was too distracted by her outfit to say anything.

"Um... Finn?" As Finn snapped out of his thoughts and started examining the letter, Rachel's cheeks started turning into a light hue of crimson.

Before he read the letter, Finn cleared his throat. "Hey Rachel and Santana! I had an emergency call from drama class this morning and had to leave early. I'll see you guys later! ~Kurt: your fashion fabulous best friend! :)

" I guess that answers my question." She said after a minute or so of silence.

"Yep. Well we better get you to class you don't wont you to be late." Finn then stood up and walked With Rachel to the front door.

"Ok, my keys, my phone and my ghost of a best friend? Check!" A light laugh escaped the both of them as she closed the door.

"Well . she said with a sigh. "Lets begin our day Finn." And with a adorable lop- sided smirk as a response, they both made their way to the elevator.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFR

That's it for now folks! Remember reviews and follows are love!

~Vikki3775


	7. Chapter 7:Won't You Explore With Me?

**As Finn and Rachel leave n.y.a.d.a's**

**Dramatic Arts building, silence remains on them until Finn begins to speak...**

**"Rachel I am so so sorry for distracting you in class and having you get in trouble with your acting teacher. If I have just stayed at the apartment th-"**

**"No it's ok Finn, really. I mean this whole year Mrs. Parkingson has been on my back so it's no big deal." Rachel said; her head downcast. That caused Finn to stop walking to turn and face Rachel who stoped walking also. **

**"Wait, what! Why would she do that? You're like the best student in there!"**

**"I know that but not everyone thinks so and it just seems like ever since people found out I got the lead in 'funny girl' the insults and backstabbing has gotten worse. Especially since Santana's using her time to humiliate me further. I don't know.. I-I was sort of thinking about just giving it up all together and quitting school but-"**

**"Rachel look at me." When Rachel refused, Finns translucent shaded hand reached out to cup her chin to get her to look at him. That caused similar shivers from earlier to shake Rachel a little as she looked straight in to Finns eyes through her clouded ones.**

**"You are an amazing person. You are way better than them and they're just jealous of how far you've gone in just a year. You're like a pr-progeny?"**

**"Prodigy." Rachel corrected. As she giggled a tear slipped down her cheek. Finn quickly wiped it away.**

**"Right prodigy." He said as he smiled sheepishly. Then Finns face turned serious again. "But that's not the point. You shouldn't care about what people think about you. You're Rachel Berry! You and I both know that the jocks an cheerleaders in high school did a lot worse than starting rumors and insulting people. I mean I used to see you walk down the hall almost everyday with your head held high l- like a shining star a-and I always wondered how someone who got bullied as much as you did was able to stay so positive. And then I understood why. Your a star. And your meant to shine here, at this academy." **

**At this point tear after tear was falling down Rachel's face as she listen to his kind words. Even now, Finn still had that special loving gaze that he had for her after all of this time. It was like he was really back.**

**"So please don't give up on something I know you're passionate about. You'll just end up regretting it in the end." As Finn looked at Rachel he couldn't help but notice how many tears came down her face. This made**

**him concerned.**

**"Rach I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry I ju-" suddenly his words were silenced when he felt a familiar pair of lips press gently against his cheek.**

**"No. That was exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you Finn." Rachel said as she smiled. They started waling again.**

**Suddenly Finn noticed that Rachel had a real genuine smile on her face that he hasn't seen for a while.**

**"See that's the smile I was looking for! I miss it..." And after that was said, Rachel's breathtaking smile slightly faltered, and Finn noticed..**

**"What's wrong Rach?" He said as he pulled her close to his side.**

**"Nothing it's just that ever since you passed away things have been different. I'm just not the same person I used to be." And in return Rachel received a sympathetic smile.**

**"Ok but I just don't want you to put your life or happiness on hold. For instance you should join that band that Kurt has been trying to get you to join. What was it Pamela landsperry?"**

**"Landsberry." Rachel corrected. "And how did you know about that? I didn't' tell you anything about the band..."**

**"Yeah but remember I told you that I'd always watch over you and high school?" When he gets a nod in response he continues. "Well I meant it. B-But don't worry. I'm watching over Kurt an my mom, Mr. Shue, Puck-"**

**"Finn." Finn strapped out of his rambling to look at the the brunette that was looking up at him in awe.**

**"Y-You remembered saying that?" She said. The ghost almost had to ask her what she said because she said it so soft.**

**"O-Of course! What make you think I will forget something like that?" When Rachel looked up at Finn, she can clearly see that she had hurt his feeling by saying that; based on the wounded look on his face. Immediately she felt bad.**

**Rachel then stopped and cupped his cheeks. "Finn I am so sorry. I just thought that you wouldn't remember about that time in our relationship, since we have so many..." She said getting quieter.**

**"It's ok Rach. I just wanted you to know that I remember every part of our relationship; the good ones and the bad." Then when Rachel nodded, they continued their walk down towards Rachel's apartment. Suddenly a lightbulb popped in Rachel's head.**

**"Hey why don't we look around today and explore! We can go to the places we never got to visit when you were last here last time!" This got her excited. This made Finn whine.**

**"Really Rach? I'm tired and I'm really hungry. Can't we just do it another time?" Rachel scoffed.**

**"Please Finn. You and I both know that ghosts don't get hungry or tired"**

**"Actually yes they do. Since I'm going to be on earth for awhile they give me the same needs as if I were really alive." **

**"Please Finn? I really want to look around with you. PLEASE!? Rachel screeched causing a few New Yorkers to look at her as if she's crazy. Finally he gave in.**

**"Shhh! It's worse enough your talking to air in their eyes but know your attracting attention from them. " As Rachel pouted Finn sighed. If this would make her happy, than so be it.**

**"Fine but only because your adorable pout is working." As Finn says that he wraps his arms around her shoulders; ignoring the strangely familiar warm feeling inside.**

**"Ok let's go!"**

**...**

**Ok that's the chapter! Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy with school but I promise I'll update when I get the chance!**

**Also reviews and critisism are highly appreciated! **

**Bye! ;)**

**~ Vikki3775**


	8. Chapter 8: What ended his life?

The door of the apartment creaked open as the couple softly tip toed into the studio apartment. Whispers were the only thing heard as both Finn and Rachel tried not to wake up both Kurt and Santana up due to the time which was exactly 11:30pm. Everything was quiet until Finn tripped over his right foot and hit the ground.

Rachel knew she could never make the clumsy giant quiet.

"Shhh! Finn we have to stay quiet or-"

"Or I'll wake up?" The brunette jumped a little when she spotted Kurt standing in the hallway; arms crossed with a suspicious look in his eye.

" If you thought I'd wake up from a much desired sleep then your wrong. I've been up waiting for you to come home and I was extremely worried about you! You should've at least called and told me that you were alright. I was five seconds from calling the police to report you missing!" Kurt paces as he expresses his worry and concern toward the short diva. At this point, both Rachel and Kurt are oblivious to Finn in the corner of the room; watching this in awe; wishing that he could defend his ex fiancé in any way possible.

But he couldn't. Because Kurt couldn't hear or see him. Finn sighed.

Kurt stopped pacing and gave a pointed look to Rachel. "Where have you been all these hours anyways? I know you haven't been shopping because if that's the case you might as well have killed yourself due to the catastrophe you call a fashion sense."

Finn snickered. Same old Kurt. Always jabbing in tiny insults about everyone's fashion sense during conversations. At least that hasn't changed...

In front of Finn, Rachel is trying her best not to turn her head and glare in Finns direction. She had to find an excuse fast.

"Well? Where were you all this time?"

"Ummm..." The guardian angel then decides to step in.

"Rach just say that you've been in in Central Park the whole time. It's not like he knows about me."He whispered. The contact of cold air shook the diva a little but she took it as just one of his other side issues he has of being a ghost.

"W-Well I was in Central Park all day. No I'm serious I was just walking around. I haven't done that in a while." She said when she noticed his unconvinced expression. Eventually Kurt gives in with a slow hesitant nod.

"Okay. I'm only going to let this pass once Ms. Berry and it's only because I'm exhausted and my nightly skin exfoliating routine is many hours overdue. Goodnight." And with that Kurt turns around and retreats back to his room.

When Kurt's curtain closes, Rachel and Finn both let out a relieved sigh.

"That was close." The petite diva says as she turns towards Finn. "Thanks Finn. That was very chivalrous of you."

Finns lop sided smile spreads upon his face at the recognition of the word. "Your welcome Rach. I was apart of this mess too so I had to save my best friend."

Rachel gasped. "I-I'm your best friend?"

Finn frowned. "Yeah. You always were. Even when I said that Puck was , you were always my best friend. Especially now since I can only stay in contact with you and my mom." At this confession warmth not only spread through Rachel but it unexpectedly spread through Finns body.

"Well you're mine too." As Rachel smiles Finn can't help but gaze into her big chocolate brown eyes. But it wasn't all one sided because Rachel was also lost in the ghosts translucent hazel colored eyes.

After a few minutes of blushing and starring , Rachel broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"W-Would you like to sit down? I can make some tea if you want."

"Nah it's alright Rachel." As they both plop on the couch; thighs flush together Rachel prepares her question to ask Finn.

" Finn I know that this may be a sore spot for you but how exactly did you die?" Finn cringed. Well he had to tell her eventually.

"Um well remember when I told you that Puck and I were having a good time in college?" When Rachel nodded he continued. "Well one night there was this frat boy party at this frat house and during the party, the music went out. So Puck and I decided to volunteer and perform a few numbers that people could dance to. Anyways, we met the leaders when they thanked us for saving the party. T-They asked us if we wanted to join their frat brothers group and Puck and I couldn't decline." The hazel eyed ghost takes a deep breath and prepares for the worst. "So one day we were at a party and one of the frat boys offered me a smoke and I thought 'what the hay? It not going to hurt me anyways'. But I was wrong." Finn looked up from the floor and gave Rachel one of the most vulnerable expressions she had ever seen on his face. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes; even though he tried his best to keep them at bay. He just looked so broken.

"I didn't know what it was until about a few weeks into taking it that it was bad. R-Rachel it was heroine." As Finn continues looking at Rachel he sees her eyes widen as she processes the information so far. He then continues. "When I found out what it was, I instantly tried to stop it, but Rachel I-It was so hard. It was like singing. If singing was your way to release stress and you were instantly told that it was bad for your health, you would still desperately want to do it because singing is your life. Now I'm not saying that I was completely obsessed with it but it was slowly getting to that point. Puck tried to talk me out of it but I was too stubborn to do so." As Finn takes another deep breath Rachel prepares herself to what she's about to hear. Finns death.

" So then one day I got a really bad grade on a test; like really bad, and I felt really depressed about it because I thought I did really good at it you know? So I was so disappointed with myself that I-I tried to make my problems disappear by using some of the heroine." His voiced cracked at the last word, his lip started trembling and a few tears had already started cascading down his cheeks. Rachel's heart reached out for him; along with her hand.

"Rachel I-I was so upset that I didn't think about the consequences o-or the warning signs. A-And before I knew it, I was gone. Rach I was gone and I didn't even have a chance to think about what I did!" As Rachel watched Finn break down into sobs she grabbed him and put his broad frame against her body into a bone crushing hug, while rocking him side to side. But that didn't stop the tears and the muffled apologies.

"Rachel I'm s-so sorry. About everything it was my fault. Please, I'm so sorry! Tears started down Rachel's face also as she watched her ghost of a soul mate break down in front of her eyes. If Rachel knew before hand about how lost he was, she would've helped him in a heartbeat. But it was too late and he couldn't be saved. She just didn't expect it to end like this. The thing that confused her a lot though was why he was apologizing to her between sobs.

"Shhh. It's ok. Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong, you just lost your way." Her freckled soulmate lifted his head and looked straight at Rachel's face.

" I did do something wrong; to everyone. I was too selfish a-and stubborn to fix all of my problems and now I'm watching the people I love break down and fall due to the stupid mistake I made. And I'm especially sorry about you."

Rachel frowned."B-But why I don't-"

"Rachel don't you get it? He closed his eyes for a while and then opened them. "I gave you the most pain along with my mother and I can't express the deep sorrow I have for what changed about you. You're skipping school, you disclose yourself from others; hell today has been the longest I've seen you smile in months. And it's all because of me. Rachel I love you too much to watch you ruin your life slowly. So I'm just s-so so sorry." Finns still crying while explaining himself and Rachel takes him in her arms again and rocks him. Then it hits her. What was that song that the glee club did?

'Fix you' that's it! She'll sing that to him..

She then starts to sing the lyrics from her memory in the most quietest softest voice she can muster...

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

When Rachel finishes the last note of the song, the brunette looks down and finds the freckled giant fast asleep; his head in her lap. She never realized how hard he had it and how much pain he's been into. She's been so focused on her dreams, to school, to Brody that she never took the time to catch up with her old friends and help them in any way that she can, like they did for her. And Finn did the most. He helped fight off Brody, he let her free to do much better things, and he helped her out with her Funny Girl audition. It feels like the trust they once had for each other has vanished. They used to tell everything that each other was feeling and now they're both too embarrassed to ask each other for help in any problem. Boy has things changed...

As silence is upon the couple, Rachel ponders on what to do next. Finally lifting Finns head and laying it back on the cheap furniture, she walks silently towards the linen closet and fetches a pillow and a duvet. When she arrives back in the living room, the tiny girl gently puts the pillow under his head and the blanket on his body. Then with a gentle kiss to the forehead and a sympathetic smile, Rachel finally retreats to her room to receive rest after her very emotional day.

Gleeegleeglee

Well that's the chapter! The song 'Fix You' is by Coldplay and it's a favorite song of mine.

I'm still working on how to save a life so don't worry I'll have the second chapter out there really soon! So keep on reviewing and I'll see ya next time! :)

~Vikki3775


End file.
